


Landslide

by PrincexRaven



Series: Lazytown Songfics [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: But Robbie Doesn't Know, I'm sorry this is short and sad, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Projecting? Who's projecting?, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Songfic, This is my first finished fic for this fandom, Unrequited Love, robbie needs a hug, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexRaven/pseuds/PrincexRaven
Summary: (Songfic)Help me, I’m caught here in the crossfire,Won’t you save me from my misery?Catch me, I’m falling like a landslideDon’t you know what you have done to me?(Or, Robbie is sad and listens to music).





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic for this fandom that I have absolutely fallen in love with. I'm sorry it's short and sad, please bear with me. Also trigger warning for self harm and do tell me if I need to up the rating to mature.

_My heart is home to a goldmine  
and you have struck a vein_

Robbie let out a dry, humorless laugh. He’d always thought of Sportacus as being the one with a heart of gold; but it was true, though it did require some mining, and he hated to think of it, there was something in his heart too. Just… usable. How much of it was worth taking anyway?

_Just pull me into your bright lights  
And I am yours to claim_

Ah, yes, because, unexpectedly, Sportacus had turned into the brightest light in his bleak existence, and Robbie knew all it would take would be a little push, a nudge, and he’d be hopeless against him.  
Who was he kidding.  
He already was.

_Help me, I’m caught here in the crossfire,  
Won’t you save me from my misery?_

Another laugh. No, that blasted crystal of his never beeped for him, and even if it did, how would Sportacus help him? There was no possible way Sportacus would have fallen in love with a wretched villain and that would have been his only saving grace.

_Catch me, I’m falling like a landslide  
Don’t you know what you have done to me?_

No, Robbie was sure not. Sportacus had no idea how he had wrecked him. And even if he did physically catch him from time to time, there was no way he would be able to stop this slow falling through syrup that his day to day existence had become.

_The light shining in my eyes_  
_was dull before you came._  
_You moved the mountains and my life_  
_will never be the same._

That much was true. Robbie had never been this happy before Sportacus, but he had never been this miserable either, even on the worst of days when the silvery blade was his only friend; nowadays that happened more often than not, and still the crystal was silent. And Robbie was sure his life would never go back to normal, even if he finally got Sportacus to leave. He and his life had been changed for good and that was undeniable. He would never be able to drop in and out of bed with strangers, not caring if they only thought of him as a toy, using them just like they used him, like Glanni had taught him to do all those years ago. Not after loving Sportacus.

_Help me, I’m caught here in the crossfire,_  
_Won’t you save me from my misery?_  
_Catch me, I’m falling like a landslide_  
_Don’t you know what you have done to me?_

Just the thought of Sportacus having done this on purpose was laughable, as laughable as the prospect of him being saved. The crossfire came from his own heart, his self-accustomed loneliness, his pride as a villain, and counterpoint to that, this ridiculous, all-consuming love that was burning him from the inside out.

_I’m falling like a landslide_  
_I’m falling like a landslide_  
_I’m falling like a landslide_  
_I’m falling like a landslide_

Robbie brought his knees up to his chest, hugged them, and sobbed. His arms stung from the contact, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the blood was seeping through and staining the royal purple of his pajama pants.  
And still the crystal did not beep.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Landslide" by Rosendale, and can be found on YouTube. I highly reccommend you give it a listen.  
> I am planning at least another songfic for Glanni, but I might give this one a happier ending if anybody is interested.


End file.
